<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secreto entre nosotros by Pulga_Sensei8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686735">Secreto entre nosotros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8'>Pulga_Sensei8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne, Cheating, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Oral Sex, Top Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon y Bruce disfrutan del otro... pero hay un problema... O quizás no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JonBru - Adulterio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Capítulos con descripciones bastante claros sobre el sexo.<br/>*Incesto e infidelidades<br/>*Ignoremos que existen las enfermedades venéreas. (Usen protección, esto es ficción)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>-Más, Jon…-</em> <strong>El suspiro de placer de Bruce le hacía agua a la boca a SuperBoy.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Las caderas del hibrido Kriptoniano-humano hicieron justicia a la petición de su amante, enterrando con fuerza su falo erecto en la vagina del omega, las caderas del omega se movía de manera circular acompañando las embestidas del alfa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El sonido de choque de pieles resonaba en aquella habitación, ambos amantes disfrutaban tan ferviente movimiento de cadera de ambos, Bruce cabalgaba con fuerza encontrándose con las embestidas del menor, el miembro de Jon chocaba con el cérvix del omega, las paredes del omega apretaban con intensidad al intruso que destrozaba con alegría el sistema reproductor de Bruce.</strong>
</p><p><em>-Q-Qué apretado, bebé, m-me voy a correr-</em> <strong>Jon estaba al límite del placer, los movimientos del experimentado omega lo hacía llegar a nuevos espectros.</strong></p><p>
  <em>-A-Adentro, Jon, lléname-</em>
  <strong> Bruce al igual que Jon, estaba a nada de llegar al orgasmo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unas cuantas embestidas más y Jon derramo todo su esperma en la matriz de Bruce, el mayor dio un gemido fuerte de alivio mientras derramaba sus fluidos de amor sobre Jon. En un movimiento de desesperación, Jon y Bruce unieron sus bocas en un hambriento beso, la saliva de ambos se mezclaban con una ardiente pasión que rápidamente los dejo a ambos sin mucho aire, la separación de bocas dejo un rastro de saliva en sus barbillas y cuellos, el brillo Bruce era de lujuria pura, el omega quería más del alfa y Jon estaba más que feliz de complacer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ambas respiraciones estaban regulándose, Jon apretaba con deleite el trasero trabajado de peli negro mientras provocaba un sonido húmedo cuando separaba ambos cachetes con morbo.</strong>
</p><p><em>-J-Jon…-</em> <strong>Bruce temblaba levemente por el reciente orgasmo y la estimulación a su trasero.</strong></p><p><em>-¿Sucede algo?-</em> <strong>En un tono de burla, Jon le dio una leve nalgada al pálido trasero de su compañero, lo que ocasiono en un gemido de sorpresa por parte del mayor.</strong></p><p><em>-M-Más…-</em> <strong>La voz suplicante de Bruce hizo que Jon se estremeciera de orgullo ante el pedido de su amante.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Jon ni siquiera respondió a ello y se dispuso a complacerlo, Jon puso a Bruce debajo de él y se posiciono entre sus piernas para poder tener poder sobre este.</strong>
</p><p><em>-Qué bonita…- </em><strong>El alfa miraba con lujuria los labios llenos de semen del omega mientras posicionaba la cabeza de su pene en ellas.</strong> </p><p>
  <em>-Vas a estar lleno, tan lleno de mi…-</em>
  <strong> La voz ronca del alfa hizo que su amante diera un gemido patético de vergüenza.</strong>
</p><p><em>-J-Jon…-</em> <strong>Bruce se estremeció con el contacto malicioso del menor, siempre hacia eso cuando quería quitarle su enorme ego que lo caracterizaba, cuando el joven Jon y él estaban en la intimidad, el hibrido se caracterizaba por aplastar ese ego y arrogancia, lo destrozaba, le hacía rogar, llorar, humillarse y normalmente estaba agradecido de ello cuando dejaba su útero completamente lleno de su esencia.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Era su ritual desde hace meses, los problemas orillan a muchas personas a tomar decisiones horribles aún más si es una ruptura o problemas legales, dios, ¿por qué su hijo y él tenían que tener un carácter muy especial? Bruce era el peor padre del mundo, el peor amante, el peor ser humano… ¿Acostarse con el hijo de su novio? ¿Ser el amante del novio de su hijo? Esto es caer mil metros en moralidad.</strong>
</p><p><em>-Oh Bruce… vas a desbordar por lo lleno que estará… tendremos cachorritos-</em> <strong>El tono de Jon era sumamente fuera de sí, lujurioso, posesivo… ansioso.</strong></p><p><em>-¿C-Cachorros?-</em> <strong>Bruce se puso tenso ante la idea de quedar preñado de su yerno, carajo, Jon y Damián eran prometidos, pronto se casarían pero ahora ambos estaban follando como unos locos en su despedida de soltero.</strong></p><p>
  <em>-Tú… y Damián son tan deliciosos… embarazarlos a ambos…- La cabeza del pene de Jon dejo de jugar y comenzó su introducción, lento, tortuoso…</em>
</p><p><em>-J-Jon n-no-</em> <strong>Bruce tembló ante esa idea, Jon siendo el padre de sus cachorros y el de su hijo, joder, ¿Qué tan depravado tiene que ser para desear eso?</strong></p><p><em>-Imaginarlos embarazos, grandes, llenos de leche por mis hijos… ¿Tienes idea de lo excitante que es eso?-</em> <strong>Jon dio un empujo considerable para que su pene golpeara el útero del mayor, haciendo que este se retorciera en un gemido ahogado.</strong></p><p>
  <em>-¿No te encantaría? Tu útero de puta me está exigiendo mi nudo…-</em>
  <strong>Jon comenzó un movimiento lento pero justo contra la entrada de su cérvix, ocasionando que vibras placenteras inundaran la cabeza del omega, dios, esto realmente era la gloria.</strong>
</p><p><em>-S-Sí-</em> <strong>Bruce no podía con ello, decir que no quería que sucediera esto sería una mentira, dios, que gran hijo de perra era…</strong></p><p>
  <em>-¿Eso quieres? ¿Ser preñado por tu hijastro? ¿Estar embarazado del prometido de tu hijo?-</em>
  <strong> Los movimientos de Jon comenzaron a subir de nivel mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en su rostro empapado de sudor.</strong>
</p><p><em>-SÍ-</em> <strong>El grito de placer hizo que el ego de Jon se alzara por milésima vez, humillar de esta manera a Bruce era un deleite que ni siquiera su padre podía…</strong></p><p><em>-Vas a obtener lo que quieres puta, vas a parir a nuestros cachorros-</em> <strong>El movimiento de cadera de Jon comenzó a ser duro, sin piedad, sucio, el sonido que salía de aquella unión se podría escuchar desde el pasillo, si es que hubiera alguien que escuchara.</strong></p><p><em>-L-LO HARE, J-JON-</em> <strong>Bruce estaba perdiendo su cabeza, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de lo que normalmente estaba, Jon estaba torturando todo su ser mientras este solo bajaba la cabeza y dejaba que su polla desnuda destruyera su útero.</strong></p><p>
  <em>-No puedo esperar a follarte mientras estas preñado-</em>
  <strong> Jon comenzó un meneo fuerte para que el omega diera más gemidos patéticos, la cadera del alfa iba en círculos perfectamente sincronizados con los de Bruce, ambos recibían un placer bastante elevado para entender en lo que se estaban metiendo, ninguno estaba pensando en todos los sentidos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sin importan que tan inteligente y precavido sea Bruce, ni todos los super sentidos de Jon, la lujuria era la lujuria, ambos estaban demasiado calientes para entender que significaría un bebé producto de ese adulterio tan… cruel.</strong>
</p><p><em>-J-JON, N-NO PUE… OHHH, AHÍ-Í, A-ALFA, Q-QUE RICO-</em> <strong>La voz de Bruce dejo de contenerse desde hace tiempo, los gritos de placer y euforia solo eran escuchados por Jon en aquel lugar de innumerables sucesos de adulterio entre ambos.</strong></p><p>
  <em>-¡¡R-Rao!! Bruce, que rico aprietas- </em>
  <strong>Jon estaba dando lo mejor de sí para satisfacer al omega y así mismo en todo momento, lo que hacía que el omega diera su aprobación para tener más rondas más adelante.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡¡Dios mío, n-no puedo, q-que rico, no pares, así, así!!-</em>
  <strong> Bruce comenzó a masturbarse mientras Jon seguía jodiendo su útero.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Los dedos del omega tocaban ferozmente su clítoris hinchado mientras Jon atacaba con más fuerza el útero del viejo omega, el alfa no podía resistir por mucho, la vagina de Bruce que lo apretaba hasta niveles sofocantes, la imagen visual del omega mientras se masturbada era sumamente excitante.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ambos en su éxtasis juntaron sus bocas de manera desesperadas, gemidos y gruñidos apaciguados por la boca del otro, sin importar cuando placer estaban recibiendo, el orgasmo los alzo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bruce dio un grito que solo se escuchó como un murmullo por la boca de Jon, los fluidos de amor quedaron en los dedos del omega y la pelvis del mismo, Jon se enterró lo más que pudo en el interior de Bruce para derramar todo su semen en su útero, el nudo se formó haciendo que ambos rompieran el beso para poder suspirar un “aaahhh” bastante alto.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El peli negro sentía como Jon vaciaba todo lo que tenía en su útero, Superboy era un hombre de palabra como su padre, la cantidad de semen acumulado en su matriz haría completamente que la ilusión de un embarazo se hiciera realidad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bruce solo pudo sonreír cuando Jon beso su mejilla y le susurro “Te amo”.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El omega solo pudo corresponder el beso cuando Jon lo volvió a posicionar en 4….</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Convivencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon atiende a sus omegas, Bruce y Damián, quien corresponden a ello.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje sucio, descripciones sobre la eyaculación dentro de la pareja con dudosa higiene, USE ANTICONCEPTIVOS EN TODAS SUS RELACIONES SEXUALES, esto es ficción, aquí no existen las enfermedades sexuales. Prevenga cualquier problema y cuide su salud sexual, física y mental &lt;3  </p><p>Pregunte a su pareja sobre toda acción que quiere hacer en el sexo. Recuerde que eyacular dentro de su pareja sin autorización y/o quitándose el anticonceptivo es ilegal y puede causar muchos problemas.      </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>La unión hace la fuerza, Damián lo sabía, toda su familia lo sabía. Aun que después de todo, las colaboraciones vienen de lugares un poco… peculiares.</strong>
</p><p><em>-¡¡Ahhh!!-</em> <strong>El moreno omega gemía en voz alta, sus piernas temblaban mientras hacia un esfuerzo porque siguieran abiertas, en medio de ellas, alguien estaba chupando, mordiendo, succionando y lambiendo, el responsable era su padre, Bruce, quien le hacía un oral a su hijo mientras Jon lo follaba por detrás.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Damián apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna, dejando que la poca movilidad se centrara en abrir sus labios inferiores lo máximo que podía a su padre para que siguiera haciéndole un oral, el moreno comenzaba a temblar por lo cerca del orgasmo, escuchaba como Jon también estaba cerca mientras decía palabras sucias refiriéndose al coño de su padre y lo puta que era Damián, todo eso lo ofendería si no provocara que este se excitara más.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y en efecto, todo eso dio resultado, Damián instintivamente dejo fluir todo lo retenido y dejo que su padre probara sus fluidos de amor, Jon también llego al clímax, haciendo un nudo en su padre mientras este reprimía sus gemidos en los genitales de su hijo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La sala estaba inundada por los sonoros gemidos de cansancio de los 3, Damián temblaba junto con su padre quien estaba pegado a Jon, quien gruñía mientras depositaba el semen dentro de su padre.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¿Podía caer más bajo? Si, podría y lo haría. Había caído en el incesto cuando accedió a compartir a su alfa con su padre, no le importo acostarse con su padre para darle el placer visual a su alfa mientras se masturbaba, ¿Por qué iba a importarle hacer un trio con él después de todo lo que han hecho anterior mente? No, eso era tierno en el nivel que había caído.</strong>
</p><p> <em>-J-Jon-</em> <strong>Damián se auto penetro con cuidado mientras su padre se sentaba en la cara del hibrido para que este le hiciera un oral, tanto padre e hijo dieron un gemido de alivio cuando las respectivas extremidades de Jon hicieron contacto con el cuerpo del otro.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>La cabeza del pene de Jon llego a golpear la entrada del cérvix del moreno mientras que la lengua de este dio un lengüetazo juguetón al clítoris del mayor. Con esto, Jon comenzó a complacer a sus compañeros de la manera que ambos preferían.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Damián estaba con los genitales sensibles, este rebotaba torpe pero con fuerza sobre este para encontrar su propio placer, el chapoteo era duro, húmedo y vulgar a cualquier oído pero esa era la intensión, provocar al semi kriptoniano, el moreno quería ser mierda con él. Bruce por su parte, era un poco comprensivo, guiando y ayudando a que su lengua diera un buen movimiento, guiándolo y siendo él quien diera las pautas para su propio placer, claramente Jon no tenía voz ni voto con ambos omegas. </strong>
  <strong>Tanto padre e hijo lo estaban usando para sus propios placeres, no dejando que este tomara la iniciativa o que interviniera pero eso poco o nada podía importarle menos, tenía a sus 2 omegas sobre su cara y polla, su opinión y dignidad no valían la pena en estos momentos, tiene más valor el placer de esta follada y en sus futuras consecuencias.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El omega de su padre estaba en cinta, por el tiempo del feto y la frecuencia de su aventuras, tenía la seguridad de que el bebé era suyo, Bruce dejo de tomar sus medicamentos en secreto, sumado a eso, Jon tenía un placer enfermo en correrse dentro del mayor en todos sus acostones, tanto vaginal como analmente, el omega tampoco se quejaba, ambos gustaban de mezclar y probar sus fluidos del otro sin importarles las consecuencias, por otro lado, Damián había aceptado a no consumir anticonceptivo hace algunos meses para facilitar un futuro embarazo, durante hace algunas semanas, el moreno y él habían follado sin protección, sumando al ingreso de Bruce a sus prácticas sexual, el uso de anticonceptivos estaba prácticamente en el olvido, su naturaleza alienígena les facilitaba todo y el hecho de que su omega le deje correrse dentro podía asegurar que en cualquiera de sus revolcones, un bebé seria concebido.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eso era motivo de orgullo, sus pensamientos se alborotaron en solo poder ver en la posibilidad de Bruce y Damián preñados hacia que su polla estuviera dura, imaginar que los follaba mientras estuvieran en cinta y pueda chupar sus tetas llenas de leche hacia que no se arrepintiera de nada.</strong>
</p><p><em>-J-Jon, a-ahí, s-sí, rico, q-que rico-</em> <strong>Las caderas de Damián se movían en círculos acompañados de los duros golpes que Jon proporcionaba en su ayuda, los gemidos llenos de placer solo hacían fortalecer las ideas lujuriosas del alfa.</strong></p><p><em>-O-Oooooohhh, J-Jon, a-ahí, a-ahí, si-</em> <strong>Por su parte, Bruce no se quedaba atrás, las lengua de Jon también exploro más allá de lo que Bruce quería, uso sus dientes para encender más la situación mientras chupaba su sensible vagina. Los fluidos de Bruce sabían muy bien, no le importaba probar su propio semen depositado en la misma, había hecho cosas de duda higiene con Bruce en otras ocasiones, esto no era nuevo.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>El moreno comenzó a ir mucho más rápido y fuerte en sus sentadas mientras su útero era atacado ferozmente por su compañero, en un momento su voz ya no eran gemidos apaciguados, ahora gritaba y maldecía con fervor por la oleada de placer que estaba recibiendo, la fuerza de Jon hacia que Damián los movimientos de cadera se hicieron torpes, descoordinados, dependientes, de a poco y sin que el alfa se diera cuenta, le arrebataba todo el dominio y la iniciativa que el moreno tenía en un principio, haciendo que su omega solo quisiera que Jon se encargara de su placer, lo que claramente estaba haciendo, Bruce por otro lado, había perdido el control mucho antes que Damián, quedándose quieto al sentir como a su estilo, Jon lo haría correrse, a su brusca pero sensual manera estaba logrando darle placer sin que se opusiera, Bruce le otorgo el papel principal y se relego a ser un simple accesorio en todo ello, Jon no le importaba, el alfa estaba encantado de ser quien se encargara de los 2.</strong>
</p><p><em>-J-Jon, J-Jon, m-me corro, lléname, alfa-</em> <strong>La voz patética y suplicante de Damián salió a relucir, la masa de orgullo estaba comportándose como una puta mientras rogaba por su nudo.</strong></p><p><em>-S-Sí, a-alfa, m-me corro-</em> <strong>Al igual que Damián, Bruce estaba al borde del clímax.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Y dado la razón, Damián llego al orgasmo gracias al nudo formado en su matriz, sacando la lengua en el proceso mientras jadea como un perro, los fluidos de ambos se mezclaron mientras este se recargaba sobre las piernas trabajadas del hibrido para evitar que cayera por el shock.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bruce por otro lado, intento alejarse de alfa para evitar mancharlo pero este rápidamente lo sostuvo de sus muslos gordos para dejarlo en donde estaba, haciendo que este dejara salir sus fluidos de amor llenaran su cara, saboreando como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo mientras que el omega se recargaba en el abdomen de Jon para evitar colapsar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>En un momento de la euforia del orgasmo, ambos omegas se unieron en un beso fogoso, la lengua la otra busca el calor reconfortante, amoroso, tanto padre e hijo se sintieron cómodos mientras correspondían de manera dulce y sucio el placer anterior.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sí, reconfortante, el alfa había hecho un buen trabajo.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>………………………………………</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Jon se encontraba jadeando, sudando, gimiendo levemente mientras intentaba no correrse, su polla estaba siendo atendida por ambos omegas quienes chupaban y acariciaban su miembro, ambos omegas compartían y sincronizaban sus movimientos para complacer al alfa.</strong>
</p><p><em>-R-Rao…-</em> <strong>Jon estaba en el cielo, la boca de Bruce chupaba con sensualidad la base de su polla mientras apretaba y masajeaba sus bolas.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Bruce le hacia una buen trabajo pero Damián no se quedaba atrás, este usaba su lengua para jugar y saborear su polla, lengüeteando la cabeza de su pene mientras saboreaba con morbo el pre semen que salía del glande, su polla estaba empapada de saliva y semen, el sonido húmedo de la boca de ambos era el eco de la habitación.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El sonido de la boca de ambos era ruidoso, sucio y atrevido, el sonido de sorbos era obvio que lo hacían apropósito, el escenario era menos que vulgar, la única razón para ello era que Jon se corriera lo más pronto, Damián y Jon querían probar su semilla.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon por más resistente que fuera, no era un experto, ni mucho menos alguien acostumbrado a estos escenario, lleno al orgasmo cuando ambos usaron su lengua en la punta del prepucio, juntarlos en un beso incestuoso con su polla en medio, no pudo con ello y simplemente llego al clímax con esa escena, el semen salió en un fuerte chorro que mancho ambos rostros, mezclando la saliva y los fluidos de Jon en las bocas de Damián y Bruce.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon jadeo audiblemente mientras sus compañeros saboreaban el fruto de sus esfuerzos, solo pensó una cosa… mientras había ese habitual silencio del clímax, ¿Su padre le dará cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Sabrá que estaba follando a su omega? ¿Qué su bebé era suyo?... Esperaba que no.   </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Próximo capitulo, cuarteto con Clark, intercambio de parejas y todas esas cosas marranas. Las quiero &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto fue decidido en votación en mi página de Facebook jajaja.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>